The Day Yami Marik Went Hyper
by Kodoku mousou
Summary: COMPLETE! I know many people have done this, but oh well. Just a short story on a day when Yami Marik ate too much chocolate. Don't forget to review!
1. Chocolate!

The Day Yami Marik Went Hyper

Chapter 1: Chocolate!!

(A/N I know I never mentioned this, but honestly I made this story for a certain friend who just had to see Marik go crazy. Also, I realize that many people have probably made this type of story (you know, where someone who shouldn't be is hyper) before, and personally, I DON"T CARE. Now that that's settled, I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh .

If I did, everyone would curse and Tea would be gruesomely tortured. One last thing, in this story, Marik and Yami Marik have separate bodies because if they didn't, it just wouldn't work. ; )

Marik whooped with joy as he entered the house.

"What? What?" Yami Mark asked as his hikari entered with joy.

"I brought home chocolate!" Marik cheered in reply.

"What's kocolate?" Yami Marik asked.

"_Chocolate _are these little sugary things. Here just try one." Marik said as he gave his yami a piece of chocolate.

As soon as Yami Marik popped one in his mouth, his eyes went wide as he grabbed for the box, eating the rest of the sweet candies.

"Hey!" Marik cried as he lunged for it.

By that time Yami Marik finished the all. His eyes grew big like this O.O. And he had a big grin now like this U. And basically, he now looked like this OuO

"SUGAR!" Yami Mark shouted gleefully as he bounced around the room. "Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar Sugar!!!!!"

"Oh Ra, why me?" Marik wondered aloud. Then, Marik got an idea. He snuck to the phone and called up Yugi and asked "This is Marik, since you always hang around with Tea you might know, how do you stop someone hyper?"

"Why? Is Yami Marik hyper?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Marik replied.

"Well then you....

(A/N Sorry for the cliffie. Also, sorry it's a short chapter compared to what I normally do, but I'm trying to avoid a one-shot. But tell me if you like it. Don't forget to review! Not flame, but review!)


	2. Oh Ra!

The Day Yami Marik Went Hyper

Chapter 2: Oh Ra!

".. tie him to a post until he calms down." The short boy replied.

"Um, that seems quite impossible at the moment." Marik replied, watching his crazy yami jumping on the couch.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Catching him is like chasing a horse, it's not gonna happen." Marik replied over the phone.

"Well then I can't help you anymore." Yugi replied, hanging up.

"Oh Ra, why me?" Marik muttered, returning to his yami.

"We're gonna play a game." He said to his counterpart.

"Ohhhhh, a game, a game. What kind of game, huh Marik, huh Marik?" Yami Marik said, still jumping in excitement.

"First, you stand next to the post outside." Marik said, pointing.

"Oh, please, I heard your conversation with Yugi, and I'm not doing it!" Yami Marik replied.

"You. Heard. Our. Conversation? How?" Marik stammered in disbelief.

"Just kidding, silly!" Yami Marik replied, giggling as he skipped over to the post.

"Phew." Marik sighed in relief. 'I thought he really did hear.'

"Now what, huh Marik?" the still giggling yami replied.

"Now, you stay still, close your eyes, and count to ten." Marik replied, hiding the rope behind his back.

"Okay. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!!" Yami Marik opened his eyes to see that he was now tied to the post. "Ooo, fun!"

Meanwhile, Marik was in his house quietly enjoying his newfound peace. 'Yugi really ain't so bad.' he thought.

Although, as quickly as Yami Marik left, he popped up again.

"Ah! Where? But, how? and.." Marik stammered. "You were tied to the post! How the hell did you do that?"

"Ask Tea, she does it all the time." he replied with another giggle as he bounded away.

A/N I think I'll just make quickly updated short chapters. Also, I would like to note that I have nothing against Marik (he's actually my second favorite character, Ryou's my fave), and he just happened to be the best person to do this to.


	3. The Chase

The Day Yami Marik Went Hyper

Chapter 3: The Chase

"THAT'S IT!!!" Marik spontaneously cried in frustration. "I'm outta here!" he said while running out the door. Once he got to the park, he hid behind a tree. He sighed, 'I think I got rid of him.' He thought.

Unfortunately, Marik is a very unlucky person in this story, so of course, he didn't lose the hyper Yami.

"Hi!" Yami Marik chirped behind him. "Waz up?"

"Go away!" Marik cried as he ran to a safe place.

)) Meanwhile where Yugi is ((

"I wonder if my advice worked." Yugi wondered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Marik! Let me in dammit!" he said while banging the door.

"Coming!" Yugi said as he rushed to the door.

The second Yugi opened the door, he was trampled by a frightened Marik.

"I take it my advice didn't work." He mumbled, rubbing his aching head.

"He's out there. Yugi, you have to let me stay here until he's normal. You have to let me stay!" Marik rambled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You can stay." Yugi replied.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Marik replied with joy.

"Hi guys!" a voice said behind them.

"NOOOO!" Marik cried, running out the door.

"What I do?" Tea asked.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders as they watched Marik run down the driveway.


	4. The False End

The Day Yami Marik Went Hyper

Chapter 4: The False End

Marik decided that it was finally time to put a stop to this nonsense. He was going to drag his yami back home and chain him to a chair until he calms down. It could work, right? WRONG

Yami Marik has proven that he knows many tricks. He can concoct a sneaky plan in order to escape Marik's clutches. And he would gladly use that knowledge to escape Marik's clutches.

Unfortunately our unfortunate character, Marik, is a very unfortunate character in this unfortunate story (unfortunate for him anyway), so, of course, unfortunate Marik didn't realize his crazy plan could never possibly work.

So he put his plan into action.

Step 1: Find Yami Marik

That wasn't exactly easy. In fact, it was quite difficult. He would most likely have to search the entire city for him. And the city wasn't exactly small.

So he began his search for his yami.

2:00 p.m.

"First, I shall search the park, then every café, then every store, then every restaurant, then whatever is left to be searched." Marik planned.

So he walked down to the park. As soon as he got there, he saw HIM. The creator of an entire wasted day and a borderline psychotic to finally go insane. HE is Yami Marik.

"Come here, _now_." Marik called to his yami.

"Nyah," he said while sticking his tongue out, "No!"

Marik sighed, "Why not?"

"You're a meanie!" Yami Marik replied.

"Why do I even try?" Marik muttered to himself. Then, he got an idea. He ran down to the candy store and bought sugar-free chocolate bars. Next, he ran down to the park to catch his prey. (Now Yami Marik is prey? Shame on you Marik ; )

2:30 p.m.

"NOOOOO!" Marik cried when Yami Marik was no longer there.

Instead, Yugi and Tea were there. "Did you really think he would wait half an hour for you to buy him sugar-free candy?" Tea asked him.

"That's it. No more games. He will be caught and DESTROYED. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Marik screamed. Then, cackling like a maniac, he went to search for his yami.

"Have you noticed that Marik is now even stranger than before?" Tea asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"Weird." They both said.

A/N I'm so very, very sorry that I didn't update faster. I'm trying to update quicker, but it gets harder every chapter. There will probably only be one chapter left. As you have learned from previous experiences though, don't expect that to happen soon. Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming!


	5. FINALLY!

The Day Yami Marik Went Hyper

Chapter 5: FINALLY!!

Marik ran to once again find his yami.

Fortunately, he wasn't far.

Marik ran over to begin luring him to his house with the "sugar filled" candy.

Unfortunately, the chocolate melted.

"Uh-oh" Yami Marik said, giggling.

Finally, Marik cracked. He broke down crying in frustration " Why won't you just go back to NORMAL??!!??!!" He cried.

Marik no longer cared that everyone wasn't staring at him strangely, he just wanted his yami back. (A/N Wow. Who knew he cared?)

At that moment, it started raining hard. In seconds, it was storming.

It was also at that moment that the sugar in Yami Marik wore off.

He looked down at the crying Marik.

"What the hell are you doing lying there?" he yelled down to Marik.

Then Marik looked up at his yami, and his eyes filled with joy. Suddenly, he jumped up and hugged him, crying " You're back!"

"OO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Yami Marik shouted.

"Come on, let's just go home." Marik said. "And you are _never_ having chocolate _ever _again"

"You mean that delightful sweet sensation?"

"NO!" Marik replied. "In no way is it wonderful!"

"But I thought you liked it!" Yami Marik replied, confused.

" I used to, until a certain incident, can we _please _just go home?" he said.

So they walked home, and Yami Marik never had the sugary nightmare put anywhere near him again.

A/N There's shounen-ai somewhere in there, there has to be. But that's the end for you all. Merry Christmas, Chanukah, ect!!


End file.
